Un jour de plus
by Niawni
Summary: Une rencontre hasardeuse, une histoire. Une danse solitaire qui devient un jour chaleureuse.


J'ai toujours aimé cette vue ; la route sous ma fenêtre, bordée d'arbres, et remplie de voitures. Je la dessine chaque soir, dès que la lumière du soleil laisse place à celle moins régulière des lampadaires. La nuit est belle ici, quand je m'éloigne des bruits de la ville en écoutant ma musique trop fort. Elle n'est plus qu'une image vivante qui se mouve en permanence sous mes yeux.

Ce soir encore je m'assoie les jambes dans le vide et un carnet sur les genoux. Le froid me mord la peau mais je ne sais qu'apprécier la sensation familière. Mon crayon coure sur le papier, traçant traits et courbes bien trop facilement.

Ce soir encore la musique me fait tourner la tête, trop de plaisir, je plane presque.

Ce soir encore les voitures roulent, les branches s'agitent au vent, tout est pareil.

Mais ce soir pour la première fois j'ai l'impression qu'on m'interpelle.

Je tire sur le fil de mon écouteur, je regarde à droite, à gauche, et je tombe sur quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu. Quelque chose que j'ai envie de dessiner.

"Oï gamin."

Ah.

"Tu m'écoutes ou bien ?

-Non, j'écoutais ma musique."

Je suis d'une politesse, je sais. Un homme en chemise blanche est penché à sa fenêtre, à ma gauche. Un claquement de langue sonne clairement entre nous, attirant mon attention sur ce qu'il dit.

"Tu vas tomber, Ducon."

Je me rends vite compte que sous son regard froid, il y a une pointe d'inquiétude que je ne comprends pas vraiment.

"Et vous êtes ?

-Levi.

-Eren."

Un cri venant de l'intérieur me fait soupirer.

"Je dois vous laisser, mon père m'appelle.

-Hn."

Rapidement, je me retourne pour rentrer, et je referme la fenêtre. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres avant de me détourner vers la porte de ma chambre.

* * *

Lorsque mon réveil sonne, je frappe dessus comme une brute avant de jeter mes jambes par dessus mon lit. Les pieds au sol, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains, je me rends bien compte que je suis mort de fatigue. J'ai mal partout, comme si un bus m'était passé dessus.  
Allez, pas plus de flemmardise, je me lève lentement, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille sans jeter le moindre regard à mon miroir, je suis assez déprimé comme ça. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles un à un, et même les picottements qu'elle provoque à certains endroits ne m'empêchent pas d'aprecier la sensation.

Peut-être verrai-je Levi aujourd'hui? Après tout, on est voisins, et sept heure trente n'est pas une heure de départ inhabituelle pour les lèves-tôt.  
Une fois douché, je me sèche en vitesse, j'attrape les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main puis je retourne dans la salle d'eau. Je me brosse les dents en vérifiant qu'aucune marque est présente sur mon visage. Je jette un coup d'œil lassé à ma tignasse, déjà convaincu que ça ne mène à rien d'essayer de l'apprivoiser.

Une fois prêt, j'enfile ma paire de converses noires et je place mon sac sur mon épaule. J'ouvre la porte, tire une coup sur la clé accrochée au mur pour la faire glisser dans ma main.

"J'y vais!"

Dehors, je claque et verrouille la porte.

Pas de Levi en vue.

Je lâche un soupire un peu déçu, puis me reprends et dévale les escaliers en vitesse. Le hall de l'immeuble est vide, et j'en profite pour planter mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et pour lancer une chanson au hasard. Fin prêt à affronter le monde de dehors, je sors du bâtiment, et je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Lorsque Movement de Hozier passe dans ma playlist, je monte le son, faisant entièrement disparaître les sons de la ville. Le refrain résonne fort, il me plonge dans une bulle de plaisir, et je ne peux que bouger la tête de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique. Lorsque le banc de l'arrêt de bus entre dans mon champs de vision, je scanne tranquillement les personnes qui l'entourent. Trois femmes sont assises, une fille en chemisier se tient à leur droite, et un homme fume un peu à l'écart.

Je ne prends que quelques secondes à reconnaître ce dernier. C'est Levi. Un grand sourire nait sur mon visage, alors que je m'avance vers lui après avoir retiré un de mes écouteurs.

"Salut Levi.

-Hn."

Pas un regard, pas un mot, juste un son. Pas découragé pour autant, je plonge ma main dans ma poche et j'en sors mon paquet de cigarettes. J'en prend une et je range la boîte là où elle était.

"T'aurais un feu ?"

Ah, ça y est, il me jette un coup d'oeil. Il donne un coup d'épaule pour faire atterir son sac sur sa poitrine et cherche brièvement dedans pour un sortir une petite pochette. En quelques secondes, il trouve le précieux briquet et me le tend.

"Merci."

Je coince ma clope entre les lèvres et tourne la roulette une, deux, trois fois avant qu'une flamme ne jaillisse du petit objet, puis je le lui rends. Lorsque je remarque qu'il est toujours en train de me regarder, je hausse les sourcils, en espérant qu'il comprendra que je l'invite à parler.

"T'as quel âge pour fumer, gamin ?"

-Seize ans."

Pas de regard surpris, Levi devait s'y attendre.

"Et toi ?"

Je me rends soudain compte que cette question était vraiment impolie. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, puisqu'il répond quelques taffes plus tard.

"Vingt."

Je sors me téléphone de ma poche pour regarder l'heure. Je suis parti en avance, le bus n'est pas sensé arriver avant dix minutes.  
Savourant ma clope, je m'attarde un peu sur la tenue de Levi. Il porte un tee-shirt vert forêt rentré dans un jean noir troué au niveau du genoux, le tout à moitié camouflé par un long manteau en laine brun. Sur son épaule est accroché négligemment la bretelle d'un sac en cuire.

"Tu vas où ?"  
C'est sorti tout seul. Il est clair que son sac n'est pas rempli de cahiers, donc pas à l'école. Ma curiosité a pris le dessus.

Il me regarde quelques secondes, tire une dernière fois sur sa clope, en jette le mégot au sol avant de l'écraser avec ses grosses Doc Martens et de me répondre d'un ton calme:

"En cours de danse."

Alors comme ça, lui aussi danse ?

"Tu danses quoi ?

-Contemporaine."

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer que j'ai entendu, puis je lâche à mon tour mon mégot à terre, en le laissant s'éteindre tout seul. Lorsque je sors mon paquet, je vois du coin de l'œil Levi commencer la recherche de son briquet, et quand je place ma clope dans ma bouche, il tend le bras, tourne la roulette et place la flamme pour allumer ma cigarette. Il répète les mêmes gestes pour la sienne, puis un silence étrangement agréable s'installe entre nous.

Le bus arrive quelques minutes après que nos mégots aient rejoint nos semelles, et j'y vais en premier, mon pass à la main. Après l'avoir validé, je m'assoie à un siège solitaire et je remets ma musique fort. Je pose mes yeux sur chaque détail que j'aperçois par la fenêtre, parti dans mon monde.

* * *

En sortant de mon dernier cours, à dix-huit heures tapantes, je me précipite à l'arrêt, le bus étant sensé passer dans deux petites minutes. Arrivé, je remarque que je suis seul, et j'en profite pour m'assoire sur le banc. Je prend ma place, les genoux écartés et mon sac posé à côté de moi. Je reverse la tête en arrière, profitant de ma musique, jusqu'à ce que le bus n'arrive.

Le trajet est court, je suis à destination en quelques minutes, un peu en avance d'ailleurs. Je descends dès que les portes s'ouvrent et j'attrape mon téléphone dans ma poche pour changer la musique. Je me met à l'écart de l'entrée du bâtiment et je lance ma playlist.  
Lorsque Main girl de Charlotte Cardin résonne dans mes oreilles, je perds la notion de l'espace et je laisse mon corps se mouvoir comme il le souhaite. Ma tête s'agite au rythme du refrain, et je fais quelques pas sur le côté. Je place mes bras en crois autour de cou, les coudes contre la poitrine, avant de les ramener en cercle devant moi, et d'exécuter une petite pirouette que je sais ratée, mais je m'en fiche complétement. Je continue ainsi, tout mon corps ondulant au gré de la musique.

Lorsque la chanson est finie, je reprends lentement mon souffle, retire un écouteur, vérifie l'heure, et entre dans le bâtiment. Je connais maintenant le chemin par coeur, escalier de droite, troisième étage, service d'orthopédie, salle d'attente numéro sept. Ce n'est que quand je m'assoie que je me rends compte que j'ai de nouveau mal. Et pourtant je ne regrette pas, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé comme ça.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée sur le mur en face de moi. Dix-huit heures vingt-trois. Le médecin que j'attendais arrive peu de temps après, son regard parcoure la salle avant de tomber sur moi. Il me fait un léger sourire et me signe de le suivre.

Je me lève et je marche à ses côtés dans une dédale de couloir jusqu'à arriver à son bureau.

"Tiens, assois-toi ici. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, merci, et vous, pas trop de boulot ?"

Je suis ses instructions et je pose mes fesses sur la table d'examen. Il lâche un petit rire en se nettoyant les mains au désinfectant posé sur le chariot.

"Eh bien, comme d'habitude, je dirais. Je t'ai déjà dit un milliard de fois de me tutoyer, tu sais."

Lorsqu'il remet en place son air neutre de médecin, je sais que la conversation légère est finie.

"Tu as ressenti des douleurs récemment?

-Quand je force trop, oui. J'ai un peu dansé avant de venir, et ça m'a fait un peu mal quand j'ai arrêté, mais ça ne me gêne pas trop.  
-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une question de gêne, Eren. Pour guérir au mieux, tu dois arrêter de faire ça, de "trop forcer" ou de "danser un peu", je ne t'apprends rien."

Je hoche silencieusement de la tête.

"Remonte ton pantalon."

Je tire sur mon jean pour exposer mon genoux. Une cicatrice rose dont je suis maintenant habitué est très clairement visible. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mon genoux pour le palper, étirant ma peau, appuyant sur l'os puis sur les muscles qui l'entourent. AU bout d'un moment, il retire enfin ses mains de ma jambe, avant de pousser un petit soupir.

"Tu semble t'être remis de ta blessure. Tu le sais déjà, mais tu auras des séquelles à vie, Eren. Ne force pas trop. Oublie les sprints pour rattraper le bus et la danse, sauf si je te manque vraiment."

Il me donne une petite claque sur le genoux.

"Ne force pas trop sur les anti-douleurs les jours de pluie, et passe-moi un coup de fil dès que tu es à court. Allez, hors de ma vue.

-Merci, Erwin, pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Sans vous je n'aurais plus qu'une jambe.

-C'est mon boulot. Et tutoie-moi. Enfin, tu ne le fera jamais, hein."

Après une poignée de main, je me retourne et quitte l'hôpital.

* * *

_"Salut Mikasa, euh... c'est juste pour te dire que, eh bien, tu sais, tu peux revenir quand tu veux... J'aimerais bien que tu le fasses, en fait, et que tu me rappelle, aussi si... Si tu te sens prête... Bon, bonne nuit, tu sais que je t'aime..."_

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première histoire sur ce site ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'attends de la part de ceux qui le lisent un petit commentaire, merci à vous~~**


End file.
